Heart of Ice
by latiasfan1
Summary: Michael is travelling to Snowpoint City, to claim his seventh badge. His only Pokemon is a Froslass he owns. A close friend since they left Hoenn, when a blizzard strikes suddenly she must do all that she can to keep him safe. However in worsening conditions, can she truly keep him safe..? And more importantly, alive... After all, with a heart of ice, can she truly love him..?


Heart of Ice

"Speech"=human

'Speech'=translated Poke-speech

'_Speech_'=thought

I stood and stretched my back. I heard several of the ligaments pop and smiled; it always felt good to get rid of any kinks in my back. I'd spent the day scaling a mountain, Mt. Coronet, in the centre of Sinnoh. It was snowing, and my feet sank into drifts repeatedly. My name is Michael. I'm 18, and started in Johto. I travelled through Johto and Hoenn, before arriving here. I was after my seventh badge, the Icicle Badge, and the Gym is in Snowpoint. I sighed, and kept walking. I battled a few skiers, but nothing really interesting happened. Eventually, I was caught in a blizzard. I gritted my teeth, and kept going. I don't know how long I was in there; I lost track of all time. All I know is that suddenly one of my Pokeballs opened. I saw nothing, just white, when two arms wrapped around my neck.

"Lass, lass fross!"

'Michael, no don't!' I smiled despite the bitter cold.

"Hey, Frosslass. How you doin'? I bet that this is fun for you." I smiled at her. She always was pretty; I caught her as a Snorunt in Hoenn, and over here evolved when I was given a Dawn Stone. She had perfect white skin, although a layer of frost always coated it, and had small ice crystals on her forehead, not to mention that her eyes were beautiful. Despite being part Ghost, she still had a spark in them, of life and happiness. She always was playful. Pranking people, either by freezing the floor if it was wet, or blocking the doors with thick sheets of ice. She tugged at me, trying to pull me along. I went with her, dimly remembering that a rumour about Frosslass was they froze prey, then display them in their den. I wondered if I would be her first really 'cool' ice sculpture, and couldn't help but laugh. I felt my eyes close, and sighed. It felt so good to just sleep. Until I was knocked flying. I opened my eyes, and saw she'd used Wake-Up Slap on me.

"So I can't sleep?" I groaned. She shook her head. I sighed, but listened to her. She knew more than me about this environment, after all. She was my best chance to survive.

"All right. B-But I think I n-need to get out of the open." She nodded, and took my hand. Her skin was cool, not cold as I expected, and I felt my cheeks redden and my pulse sped up. I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, and how caring. I smiled at her, and she caught my eye. She smiled back, with a slight blush on her cheeks. It made her look even more beautiful to me. I eventually dropped to my knees, and gasped.

"I-I can't g-go on, F-F-Frosslass. Leave me. T-Take the others a-and go. S-S-See about getting th-them back to P-Professor O-Oak." I laid down, and smiled at her.

"T-Take care." I felt my eyes close and the last thing I saw was her leaning over me. Her eyes glittered, and I felt a hailstone hit my cheek. My last thought was 'she's crying…'and then I fell into blackness.

"Ow… My head…" I reached up and rubbed it, only to stop when I felt a spike emerge from the top. I followed it with my fingers and painted a mental picture. My head had rounded out, and had some sort of attached helmet on it. The spike was really an extension of it, and a curl ran down over my nose, stopping just above my mouth. I opened my eyes, and saw that it didn't block my vision. I raised an arm-and saw that it was green. My fingers had fused, and I had a thumb and two thick fingers, that were strangely even more dextrous than my human ones. I frowned; my arm felt like it was squashed. I relaxed and nothing happened. Then I saw why-my forearm had flattened out, and poked past my elbow slightly, before coming to a point. I finally realised who, or what, I was.

"I'm a Gallade… But how..?" I sat up and shivered. It was freezing, and I was in a cave! And how did I get into this cave? I stood, and walked towards the entrance. Once there, I froze, not literally though. In the caves mouth was a lump in the snow. And poking out of the lump was an arm. I ran over and began to dig at the snow, until I uncovered the face. I gasped and fell over, before backpedalling. It was me, beneath the snow! I stopped, and looked closer. I wasn't breathing, so I was…

"Michael! You're awake! I'm so glad!" I looked behind me to see Frosslass. I walked over to her.

"What happened? All I remember is that I fell asleep, and then I woke up as a Gallade!" Frosslass bit her lower lip. I realised I had accidently backed her to the wall. I backed up and sat down.

"Frosslass, I'm sorry. I'm just scared…" She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll tell you what happened. When we were heading towards Snowpoint, we got caught in a blizzard. You… You died, Michael. You got so cold, you froze to death. I panicked, and because I'm part Ghost I managed to reclaim your soul. But your body was dead. I had to do something, so… So I put you into a Gallade. It had passed on, and was more than willing to do this. Typical Gallade, they'll be so courteous and abide by that 'chivalry' thing. But, he granted this body to you. So, I tethered your soul to it. Now this is your body, you gain all Pokémon abilities. Understanding us, speed, agility… All that stuff." I sat there, silently, brooding.

"So… Can I return home?" Frosslass paused.

"Well… Yes and no. You can go home, but a lot of people will think I killed you. Remember that rumour we heard? That 'Frosslass freeze prey and display them in their den'? Well, it isn't true. We do freeze our prey, but we feed of life energy, not flesh. We leave a perfectly preserved body behind."

"…OK…" I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful, so fresh and what the hell am I thinking? She frowned at me, then smiled, before floating over. She settled in my lap and a strange smell wafted over. It wasn't bad, in fact it was really nice. I breathed deeply. She looked up and giggled.

"I see you like my scent. What do you think?" I smiled at her.

"I think it smells of… companionship, friendliness, loneliness as well and a little bit of… love?" I shook my head.

"Why did I say that?" She smiled at me.

"A Pokémon's scent depends; it changes depending on what surrounds it… or who…" I blushed slightly. She pressed her face against me.

"For you I smell… concern, confusion, love, and… is that lust I smell? The scent also carries emotions and feelings, you realise." I blushed heavier at that. She turned around.

"So, for how long have you loved me, hmm?" I smiled nervously.

"W-Well, I thought you were always cute, but when you evolved I realised that you were beautiful. Perfect skin, lovely eyes, the crystals are beautiful, but not as much as you, and, and, and-" She cut me off with a kiss. She pulled away, grinning.

"I'll tell you. I've loved you for a while. You were… masculine. Protecting everything around you, taking risks for your Pokémon when Team Rocket got us… I suppose that I slowly fell in love over time. But that look in your eyes at the time of my evolution… I guess that sealed the deal." She giggled, and walked her fingers up my chest, before toying with my chest spike. I shuddered, and she paused.

"I heard that the spike on a Gallade and a Gardevoir can sense emotions. Is that true?" I nodded.

"I can tell you love me, and… want me." She smiled.

"So it is true… I wonder what'll happen when I do this…" She trailed her tongue up my chest spike. I shuddered. It felt like heaven for me. She flicked the tip, and grinned at me. Then I pushed her of me.

"Give it time. If I can't defend you, I don't deserve you. OK? But once I can defend us both at once, I promise that then we'll become mates." Frosslass pouted, but agreed.

We spent several months training me. I learnt the limits of my body, my speed, agility, intelligence, and my attacks. Eventually we worked out that I had Psycho Cut, Drain Punch, Earthquake and Shadow Punch. Eventually, while sparring, Frosslass raised a hand.

"Enough! Come on, Big Boy, let's get a drink." I 'sheathed' my blades by retracting them as she floated towards a nearby river. Suddenly, I heard her scream, and her scent spiked in fear. I bolted after her, and saw that she'd been cornered by some Weavile.

"Well, well… A nice little package. This should make the boss happy." The Weavile lifted her face with a claw, and I gasped as I saw a gash running the length of her face. It had grazed her eye, and it was puffed up and swollen. "He'll have fun with you, darling." I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of the tree that I'd scaled to see clearer from, and landed without a noise. I extended my left blade, and my fist glowed a fiery orange. I charged, and with a war-cry punched the Weavile touching her face. He flew several yards, and impacted with a puff of snow in the drift nearby. I felt his energy flow into me, and I grinned. I grabbed Frosslass, and slung her over my shoulder. I jumped, and grinned as the Weavile followed me. I charged a Psycho Cut. I knew it wouldn't hurt them, but it didn't need to. I knocked them to the floor, and as I fell I used Earthquake. Frosslass was safe on my back, but the Weavile were pulverised. Only one stood. He glared. I charged a Drain Punch.

"Give me a reason after attacking my mate." I whispered. He stopped, and looked at me. I stared for what seemed to be an eternity, but was only a few minutes. The Weavile looked down.

"You win. Leave here, and take her with you. I turned and walked away, before dropping Frosslass onto the snow. I spun around and caught the Weavile by the neck. I grinned.

"Shoulda let us go." I walked over to the river, which was frozen over, and punched a hole in it. I grinned at the Weavile, and threw him into it. I walked away, confident that he would live; the nearby town kept it thawed out only about a mile down, and at the rate the river flowed, he should survive.

'_Ironic, really. The town that was __1 mile__ from where I died was Snowpoint. Fate may have a cruel sense of humour, but the gift it gave was worth it._' I walked back, and picked up Frosslass. By the time we got back to the cave, she was awake.

"M…Michael? What happened?" I smiled tenderly at her.

"I saved your butt, that's what happened. You got cornered by five Weavile, and I pummelled them. Then I carried you back." She smiled at me, and lent close before kissing me.

"Thank you… Michael…" I kissed her forehead, but she was already asleep. I set about gathering the herbs she collected and stored in the cave, in case of an injury, and treated her.

It had been a few months since the Weavile, and a year since I disappeared. I looked at Frosslass and smiled.

"Come here…" She giggled as I pulled her over. I rolled onto my back, and kissed her. Our tongues met and danced fluidly with each other. She smiled as she broke the kiss.

"Michael… I think you can defend us both. Time to fulfil your promise…" I grinned Mightyena-ishly at her. I began to rub her head, and I could feel my fingers catch on the scar left by the Weavile.

"I was waiting for you to say that…" She began to rub my leg, working higher. A split appeared in between my legs, and as she licked my spike, I grew. It wasn't the largest; about 8 inches and 4 inches wide. Compact, like my body. Frosslass trailed her Kimino over it, and I shuddered. She slowly slid me under her skirt as I licked the crystals on her forehead. I felt a small, but growing, pressure and wetness. Soon, I felt a wall of flesh. I knew what this was, and looked at her. She nodded, and gritted her teeth. I gently pressed forwards, kissing her forehead and face, while I felt the hymen stretch and tear. A single dew-drop shaped hailstone-one of her tears-fell onto my chest. I kissed her, waiting for her pain to subside. She started, pushing me deeper into her. I could barely feel myself, it was so cold and numb. I realised something.

"Urm… Frosslass… I won't get frossbitten, will I?" She smiled at the joke; early on, I decided that when dealing with her Ice-type attacks I would say 'Frossbitten' instead of 'Frostbitten'.

"Nope. No chance of it. Although, just in case…" She handed me an Aspear Berry. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." Then I began to kiss her, as she finished lowering herself. As she was a Ghost, she had no heartbeat, and all I could feel were her walls rhythmically pulsing around me. She began to clench as she pulled, which made it much worse, and much better as well. I began to run my hands up, under her Kimino and slowly began a massage. She writhed under the pleasurable treatment. I grinned as I moulded her body with my hands, feeling it return to normal afterwards. Slowly, I could feel it coming; a pressure building at my root, where it joined me. It was like a warm liquid, which it was. Frosslass was pulsating even faster now, and it was fluctuating from earlier, where it was steady. I gasped; we locked lips and kissed, and she spurted freezing liquid onto my waist. It solidified into a frosty ice, full of ripples and whorls. The feeling tipped me over, and I spurted deep into her. She gasped at the warmth filling her area. We both collapsed, exhausted. I looked at her, she looked at me, and we both grinned, before drifting off to sleep with me holding her close…

(When I say Mightyena-ishly, I mean wolfishly. Mightyena or Absol. One of them is a wolf, but most likely Mightyena.)


End file.
